snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Luvenia S. Picquery
Luvenia's grandfather is former president Seraphina Picquery’s cousin. =Family= *father: Gladwin. *mother: Lacy Valary. *brother: Quin Arlo. *brother: Alan Otieno. =Interests & Ambitions= *Wizarding Law. *Reading. *Advanced Charms (equals to muggle technology). *Puzzles. *Sweets. *Butterbeer. =Dislikes & Fears= *Vanity. *Pranks. *Sexists. *Crying. *Idiots. =Special Ability= Natural Legilimen. =Background= PARENTS *Gladwin Picquery’s father is former president Seraphina Picquery’s cousin, and he moved their family from Savannah to Boston, MA during his cousin’s era. Gladwin married his wife, Lacy Valary, after the couple met during a retreat to Hawaii won by Gladwin due to his excellence in university. Gladwin studied Anthropology in WU and now he’s a social researcher working with fellow academics to unravel the behavioral sciences of magical and non-magical folks. *Lacy Valary comes from a family of good fortune that resides in NY, the family owns one of the biggest fleet that transported goods from and to this part of the continent. Lacy Valary is the first witch born to the family and hence is denied all rights to her family’s properties due to marrying a wizard instead of her father’s partner’s son. This caused Gladwin and Lacy to build their family from little more than scratch. Lacy is a housewife who dedicated her life to her family and particularly her children. SMALL FAMILY *Quin Arlo was born after a year of marriage, beautiful healthy boy who added happiness to the young couple’s troubled life. Lacy’s family was still trying to break the marriage at that point which led to tension in the small Picquery household. The new baby erased all unhappiness from that soon, and Lacy’s family gave up and removed themselves from her life. Only struggle was to provide for this small family by Gladwin who was a modest teacher in university at this time. *Luvenia was second to arrive after three years. She was a surprise to the couple but Lacy was so happy she had a girl she couldn’t stop crying the first few hours after giving birth. Gladwin wanted to name her after their cousin but Lacy opted to give her a different first name. *Alan Otieno was the last to come a year after Luvenia. Lacy’s pregnancy with him was not as easygoing as the last two due to the added expenses but Gladwin finally agreed to keep the baby. CHILDHOOD *Gladwin’s family lived a stable, normal life just like any wizarding, middle-class family. There were some bad days when they had to ration the food and Christmas presents but the loving parents provided plenty of love and peace for their three children it was hardly noticeable by the kids that anything was different from their other richer relatives. *Ever since she turned three, Luvenia showed remarkable skills in magic. Quin had not shown any magical signs yet when Luvenia was throwing things into the air and having them float back down. It took a lot to restrain her knack to show off her fun antics in front of the family’s friends, because it looked ‘creepy’ according to her mom. *In school, Quin and Luvenia were opposites where Quin was admitted into Thunderbird, Luv was in Horned Serpent. The siblings were constantly bantering and picking fights over the littlest things their parents gave up on scolding them and opted to joint detention where they had to learn to be around each other without arguments. Alan was a quiet boy, he usually tagged along his sister, which annoyed her sometimes. He was admitted into Pukwudgie in school and carried a simpler, butterfly-on-the-wall attitude to his older siblings. ADOLESCENCE *As they grew up, the siblings started noticing the small differences between them and Gladwin’s family’s side; their house was smaller and more crowded than their Picquery relatives, their meals were much less varied and vibrant (they often ate the same thing twice in a row), and they were not allowed to choose their wardrobe as they wished. This started to build an underlying tension inside their three little heads. *After school, Quin had a heated argument with his father that involved more opportunities and independence and their lack of financial support causing the seventeen years old to leave the house and start his own journey with no money at all. Luvenia and Alan were deeply affected by this and made a time capsule with Quin’s stuff and theirs and buried it in the backyard of the school to make sure their memories as a happy family remained safe. *When Luvenia turned fifteen, she started having splitting headaches and episodes of long sleep to the point that her mom couldn’t wake her up sometimes. After a few visits to a hospital, it was decided that Luvenia had natural ability to Legilimency but needed to tame this magical skill in order to use it. Gladwin demanded to keep this a secret to protect his daughter from any prying, evil eyes that might exploit this gift and in turn his daughter. Luv started taking private sessions with a specialist to learn how to turn it off to avoid those headaches and long sleep hours. POST GRADUATION *Luv was an excellent student right from her fifth year. She was often found with a book in her hand, or buried in a heap of books looking for certain information about something completely odd and irrelevant to her studies. She wasn’t exactly a social butterfly but she had the occasional, shortly-lived boyfriends (two to be exact), and both had to break up with her due to either her lack of interest in a relationship or for being too ambitious and independent for her age. *Upon graduation, Luv had dreams bigger than both of her parents deemed for her. She wanted to follow her ancestor Seraphina Picquery steps and be an influential woman in the wizarding world. After much planning, she decided to move to England where the wizarding world was richer and full of opportunities of greatness. Category:Ilvermorny Category:Horned Serpent Category:Mixed Blood